Love no jutsu Collection
by Gaefen
Summary: Lemon content from the story "Lost Love".


* * *

Sakura tossed and turned into her sleep. Tears fell from her eyes as she woke up crying again. Sakura tossed away her blankets to the side, sliding out of bed and into her slippers. She walked to her door and stepped outside, the cold wind collided with her skin; making her feel cold. But she didn't shiver, she was already used to it. She made her way down to the gateway again, stepping outside to the where the tree and bench were. Sakura stood still, as the wind blew against her face, carrying her tears. Her tears kept flowing down her cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe them dry. She knew it would always end like this. She knew the one thing she kept denying herself: Sasuke would never come back to her.

She couldn't see anything anymore. There was something in front of her, but she couldn't tell what it was. Feeling depressed once more, Sakura turned around and walked back through the gateway. Until something grabbed her, and pulled her to them. Someone was hugging her tightly, but who? The mysterious stranger leaned next to her ear and whispered into the air,

"I've missed you, Sakura."

Sakura gasped. _'No! It can't be!' _She knew who it was. It was Uchiha Sasuke, _her_ Sasuke-kun. But she didn't want to believe it, because she still believe it was a endless dream. The same dream she dreamt of over and over again. She struggled against his iron grip.

"No! Let go of me!"

Sakura finally broke free from his grasp. She tried to run away, but soon found herself back into his grasp. The wind blew her hair, letting him take in the scent of her hair. Tears fell from her eyes again, as she choked out the one word she longed to say.

"Why?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he turned her around; kissing her fully on the lips. He had taken Sakura by surprise. The kiss was gentle, and warm, full of yearning. Sakura returned the kiss, yearning for him after all those years. He broke the kiss and lifted a finger to gently wipe away her tears. He lifted her bridal style and carried her to his place far away from Konoha.

He placed her on her feet and lead her to his bed, kissing her. Her legs reached the side of the bed with a light _thump_ and sat on the bed. Sasuke slowly stripped her gown, breaking the kiss as she raised her arms, letting him strip her completely before tossing the garment onto the floor. Sakura wore nothing but panties underneath. She blushed, but made no attempt to cover herself. They kissed again, as Sasuke's tongue slid into her mouth, exploring her mouth thoroughly, savouring every detail. Sakura's hands stripped him of his shirt, then his pants; tossing it into the forgotten pile.

They laid down on the bed, with Sasuke on top. He cupped her breasts and raked his tongue over a nipple, before taking the peak fully into his mouth; sucking it thoroughly and leaving a trail of wet saliva before giving the next breast the same treatment. She moaned, arching her body forward, allowing him to have more of her; wanting more of him. He rubbed her nub covered by her wet panties, causing her to moan. He slipped his hand into her panties and dipped a finger into her. She moaned again, arching herself forward. When she relaxed, he dipped in another finger; twisting them and slowly pumping them. He could feel her climax was near, her walls were tightening on his fingers. He pulled them out and licked them, stripping her panties with his free hand and tossing them aside.

Sasuke swooped down and kissed her nub, slipping in his tongue inside her. Sakura moaned, her hand rustled his hair as she explored his back. His tongue raked inside her, savouring her everything; each and every detail. He felt her climax rebuilding as he tease her playfully with his tongue. Soon, she came on his tongue; some got splattered on his face. He pulled out his tongue and wiped his face, towering over her body; then kissing her again. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. He broke the kiss, panting for air. She tugged at his boxers playfully, wanting him inside her. He let her remove his boxers as he kicked them off.

He positioned himself at her entrance, looking into her eyes for approval. Her eyes pleading with him, telling him she wanted it. He slowly plunged himself inside her, removing himself halfway before thrusting into her again. She cried in pain, her nails scratching his back. He kissed her passionately and kept on thrusting inside her, until her pain slowly drifted away and was replaced with pleasure. She moaned, begging him to go faster with each thrust. He quicken his pace, thrusting more harder into her. He could feel he was about to cum, he bit her neck softly to lower it down a bit; letting her cum first. Soon, they both hit their orgasms and came. He pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her, pulling the blankets over them. He glanced at Sakura, who was already fast asleep in his arms.

Sasuke carefully redressed them both, then he picked her up and carried her back to her room in Konoha. He placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead. He left something beside her before leaving, he knew this was going to happen someday; and it did. He wanted her to forget all about him, he didn't want to be with her yet. He had other things to do. When he reached the gateway, he looked back at Sakura's room. Without another hesitation, he vanished into the night. Sakura woke up from the wind blowing in through the window. She couldn't feel Sasuke there beside her, instead her hands found a note. She slowly got up from bed and read the note.

_Sorry._

Tears began to well up in her eyes again. She walked over to the window and slammed it shut. She pulled the curtains together, shielding herself from letting anyone see or hear her cry. Her hands trembled on the curtains and she let her sobs.

"Why?" her voice echoed throughout her room. "WHY!"

She was all alone again, she knew he wasn't ready to accept her yet. She slipped into bed and slept, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

The endless dream that had stopped had begun once again.


End file.
